


Gaydar is Never Wrong

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dinah is in the hospital, F/F, Ficlet, Secret Relationship, but its just mentioned she doesn't actually almost die in the fic they just talk about it, minor injury, oh wait not minor at all i forgot i made her almost die, well not minor bc she's in the hospital but she's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: the essential dinah gets hurt and laurel is scared fic with a lil twist
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Gaydar is Never Wrong

Laurel felt like she was drowning when Felicity told her the news over the phone. The hospital... Dinah was in the hospital. Her throat closed up and it felt like there was a weight sitting on her chest. People who went into hospitals didn't come out.

She drew in a shuddering breath and ran to her car. Dinah had to be okay. She just had to.

Team Arrow all looked at her like she was crazy when she showed up, but they didn't say anything when she asked to see Dinah, and they let Felicity show her the way.

Laurel was finally able to breathe when she saw Dinah propped up in a hospital bed, paler than usual but alive, half way through a cup of pudding. She was alive.

Laurel rushed to Dinah's side, tears dripping down her cheeks. "You're okay," she said, running her hands over Dinah's body as if checking for wounds. "You're okay."

Dinah caught Laurel's hands and pressed them against her cheeks. She met Laurel's eyes and admitted, "I thought I was going to die."

Laurel sucked in a breath. She's okay, she's okay, she's okay.

"It made me realize that I have something I want to ask you," Dinah said.

Laurel looked down at her expectantly, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth over Dinah's cheekbone.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dinah asked.

A small smile broke out on Laurel's cheeks and the tears formed anew. "Yes," she whispered. She leaned down to kiss Dinah gently again and again, whispering "yes," "yes," "yes," between kisses.

Curtis, who just happened to be passing by and totally wasn't spying, saw the entire exchange. He pumped his fist into the air and ran full speed back to Rene shouting, "You owe me 20 bucks!" when he arrived.

It took Rene a second to figure it out, but a giant grin spread across his face when he realized.

"For real?" he asked excitedly.

Curtis let out a whoop. "Gaydar is never wrong baby!"


End file.
